Chocoholic
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Bored and annoyed that Harry hasn't been participating in their mock fights; Draco decides to get a box of chocolate to cheer up the other boy. He sends a note to meet him in the Room of Requirements to have a small chat. He didn't realize..rest inside


**Arashi: I been in the mood to have a Draco and Harry oneshot that borders more on friendship with rivalry and hint of romance involve but it's an undertone. Other then mess with Draco to have one in his pov.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot which is written for fun. No money is made off this oneshot**.

Warnings: Au, slight language and hint at slash

Genre: Friendship/Humor/undertone Romance

Chocoholic

Summary: Bored and annoyed that Harry hasn't been participating in their mock fights; Draco decides to get a box of chocolate to cheer up the other boy. He sends a note to meet him in the Room of Requirements to have a small chat. He didn't realize Harry has a thing for chocolate at all. Something new about Potter.

* * *

My eyes drift across the Great Hall to the damn blasting Potter that been a thorn to my spine. My mouth turns into a sneer staring at the slightly shorter messy ebony lock teen. My heart keeps a beat making me frown. Why does this happen? But I push it to aside since another major problem.

Potter isn't participating in our banters which I, Draco Malfoy, enjoy and makes me actually smile a genuine smile. For the past three weeks that golden boy just stares at me blankly when I try to egg him into our usual banter why Weasley glares at me for being troublesome. Since then things have been rather boring for me which is stating something. I have to think of something to find out what is wrong with Potter.

Scowling I dig into dinner trying not to feel sick seeing Weasley shoveling his food in his mouth. Did his mother ever teach him manners? Hell even Granger has better manners then him and she's a bookworm! I shake my head not understanding how Potter can stand the gangly red-head which many of the other houses including your's truly house, Slytherin about the Gryffindor boys learn to ward off a strange gases which shock me to say the least since I wonder how myself knowing Goyle or Crabbe let the gases out which has me to shiver in horror at the thought. Apparently I'm not the only one as my fellow snakes hiss and shiver in thought of how bad our common room will smell.

I glance over the Lion's table to find the bushy brunette know-it-all give me a nod which I return since we're both prefects we have to be somewhat acquaintance ever since Dumbledore announce for friendship between houses demonstrated by the prefects. I raise a brow when she hands a piece of paper that's folded and hands it to one of the Hufflepuff to pass it over to me. I figure it's about our rounds but to my surprise it's a small note with her handwriting I'm getting accustom to.

_Malfoy_

_Get to the target you wish to seek and have back to normal bring some chocolate specifically Honeyduke chocolate bars and usually goes to the Room that vanishes to think. Think something finding calming place and will find him in ten minutes._

_~Lion-All knowing_

Starting to think like a snake eh, Granger? I muse thoughtfully figuring out the riddle which must deal with my Potter. No he's not mine! Why the hell is this thought coming to me now? I shake my head gazing to see Harry leaves the Great Hall and I wait a few more minutes before I get out of my seat to follow at a slower pace. Then I stop in my tracks forgetting I would need to get the treat when someone bumps into me accidentally.

I glare at the person to find its Longbottom who gulps nervously. I roll my eyes can't believe he's still like this. Can't the idiot grow up? I raise a brow waiting for him to say something.

"Yes Longbottom," I drawl out, my patience thinning as he shuffles a bit then pulls out a bag of honey duke chocolates which I should be grateful for.

"You might need this," the nervous teen tells me which I nod curtly in thanks taking the bag before heading on my way.

What the hell is wrong with you Harry I decide to let my mind wonder fighting the fear something is troubling that damn prat. My hands clench at the possible idea he's with someone. From what I seen there is no one in his love life which makes me happy and possessive. Damn it to hell! I'm sounding like a damn bloody girl! I storm up the stairs to the floor of the Room of Requirements thinking as I pace back and forth, let me find Harry. When did I go begin calling Potter by his first name? He's Pothead, golden boy, blasting idiot, etc. Now isn't the time for me to figure what the fuck is wrong with me.

Much to my relief I see the door open which I walk in to find Potter talking to the mirror whining, "But Siri, I been three weeks without my chocolate!"

"Pup, you need to curve it. I swear you and Moony are bad about that." The voice of Sirius Black chides the teen in front of me which Potter huffs in annoyance. "I did say for you to figure how to get chocolate that's not by your friends or admirers since don't know if they use potions. Think of it as a test."

Potter groans obviously hissing out something getting the person he's talking to laugh. I tilt my head watching the scene before me with interest. So Potter likes chocolates. Just how much anyways? I shrug it off as Potter ends the conversation going back to that moody shell before noticing my presence.

"Yes Malfoy," He ask tiredly staring at me blankly which I raise a brow.

"What's wrong Pothead?" I inquire instead of answering him making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"My evil and cruel godfather!" He cries flopping back looking at me with sad, puppy emerald green eyes. "He won't let me have my chocolate!"

"You like chocolate?" I ask hesitantly finding myself curious to learn more of the raven teen in front of him as I sit in the other chair.

"I love chocolate," Harry moans making me gulp as he close his eyes in bliss then opens them to look at me sniffing the air like a dog or something.

He perks up questioning hopefully, "You have Chocolate?"

"Yes," I smirk seeing I have an upper hand in this making his eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing," I answer smirking figuring this could be use to my advantage holding out the bag of sweets which his eyes follow then glance at me. "Just that we can make an annual thing of coming here to learn something about the other. Like I just learn something about you Potter."

"Harry," Pot-Harry I correct myself glad to use his name. "What's that?"

"Call me Draco," I said in response looking closely. "Harry you are a chocoholic."

Harry grins cheekily replying truthfully, "I know."

"That is something I didn't expect," I murmur shaking my head as he dives in the bag of chocolate moaning in delight obviously coming back to the Potter I know and hopefully the bantering…er…arguments can reassume once again that way my life can go back to normal.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys like this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
